To Protect Our Princess
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: When an assassination attempt is made against the Emperor of Xing's newborn daughter, it's up to Ling and his old bodyguard to teach the intruders a lesson they shall never forget.


**_Sequel to "New Life At The Empress". Since many seem to have liked that fic and my OC Li-Kiew, I decided to write another Yao family fic. Enjoy, everyone :)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: FMA and its characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Sadly, I own nothing. Except for Li-Kiew._**

* * *

Lan Fan had been resting peacefully that night. Everything seemed perfectly quiet and it had remained that way since a week ago. Ever since the new princess of Xing had arrived, things had been oddly laid back in the Imperial Palace. Everyone was in good spirits and each day seemed better than the last. That night had seemed no different.

Until the Empress of Xing was stricken awake by threatening presences that seemed to have attacked her specially trained senses like a pound of bricks.

"Ling!" The ex-bodyguard sat up from her side of the bed and began shaking her husband who laid asleep beside her, "Ling, wake up!" She put more force into her shaking and slowly, Ling's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm...Lan Fan? What's wrong?" He asked groggily, turning over to look at his distressed wife.

She nodded towards the door, panic painted on her face, "I sense intruders in the palace."

"Intruders?" Ling's full attention was caught now, "Where at? Inside?"

She nodded simply, knowing that Ling was still half-asleep so he most likely wasn't fully taking all the information in.

A loud yawn escaped Ling as his eyes drooped back to being closed. Falling backwards with a soft thud, Ling mumbled tiredly, "I'm sure one of the guards will catch them. No need to worry, now go back to sl-"

"Ling, you don't understand." Lan Fan shouted, unthinkingly hitting the Emperor again, which caused his eyes to open at her.

"What?"

Lan Fan's body suddenly began trembling as she realized the exact place she felt the intruders at, "I think they're in Li-Kiew's room..."

Now drowsiness was no match for Ling Yao. The man instantly sprung from his bed at hearing his daughter's name.

"What? Are you sure?"

Lan Fan swallowed hard and nodded anxiously.

Ling clenched his teeth together and stormed to the door. Opening it, a guard that had been standing outside turned to him,

"My liege?"

"Get all the guards in this area together at once. There are intruders inside the palace and we have reason to believe they're near the princess' room!"

The guard said nothing more and ran off to do as his Emperor had requested of him.

Meanwhile, Ling tore off his kimono and grabbed something better to change into. Tying his hair back into a ponytail like he used to when he was younger, Ling made his way to leave.

"Wait, Husband. Please allow me to come with you..." Lan Fan stumbled out of bed and nearly fell to the floor face-first but caught herself. Ling saw this and instantly shot a disagreeing look at her,

"No." Ling reached under the bed and pulled out an worn down box, which held his sword from years ago when he went to Amestris. Looking the sword's condition over, the slit-eyed man finished preparation and headed towards the door, "You still need rest. Stay here."

"Wait! My husband-"

"Lan Fan." Ling stopped, forcing his following wife to do so as well. He locked his blue orbs with her dark ones, "I mean it. Stay here. You're still too weak from giving birth to-"

"It's been a week, my Emperor. I am more than capable..."

"I don't have time for this, Lan Fan." Ling stated plainly, heading out the door. Before she could argue further, Lan Fan's husband disappeared down the hallway into the nighttime's darkness.

Lan Fan stared a moment in the direction Ling had gone. She felt her automail wrist with her flesh fingers and bit her lip, thinking of what Ling had just said to her.

"...Dammit!" The woman stormed back into the room and threw off her clothes...

* * *

"Has anyone spotted the intruders yet?" Ling asked, running down the hall with another guard.

"No, sir. Not yet. We have men heading to the princess' chambers as we speak and-"

The guard's voice was instantly shot dead when the loud sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the palace's corridor.

"What was that?!" Ling shouted, running ahead of the guard to see what had happened.

Glass from broken windows was scattered about the carpeted floor. Two guards lied amongst the mess, dead.

Using his old instincts, Ling caught onto the presences his wife had been sensing. The Xingese man took off into pursuit.

_They just came down this way..._Turning a sharp corner, Ling was stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a kunai fly across his cheek. His shut-eyes opened widely when he caught sight of one of the men he'd been looking for. At the end of the hall stood a dark figure.

"STOP!" Ling shouted but the figure took off in the direction he prayed he wouldn't go: the way to his daughter's nursery.

Gripping the handle of his sword, the Emperor picked up his pace and gave no more thought to his bleeding cheek. His speed seemed to quicken the angrier he became as he reached the hall his daughter was to be sleeping in. Ling could feel veins form on his face when he noticed a light coming from his daughter's room. That could only mean one thing: the door had been opened.

Ling followed the light and reached the doorway at last. What he saw next made his heart stop.

Five strangers stood in the princess' room. One stood over the baby's crib with a katana in hand. Another one seemed to holding something in hand while the rest shot looks at Ling.

"W-What are you..." But Ling's voice vanished when he heard a familiar cry come from the thing one of the intruders held.

"Well, well. I didn't think the Emperor himself would actually come. Now we can take care of both the princess and her daddy all in one night."

The object in the intruder's arms moved and thrashed about violently as the cries from it intensified and got louder. The blanket that had been wrapped around it fell to the floor, revealing a sobbing baby with messy black hair and tear-stained cheeks.

Ling's eyes widened even more, in which his stare became so angry that it resembled the glare he had had back when Lan Fan had been attacked by King Bradley in the land of Ametris years before.

"Let her go." Ling warned, his tone full of threatening fury.

The intruder holding his daughter chuckled darkly as he pulled something out from his jacket with his free hand.

"But then we would have come all the way here for nothing." The new object in the man's hand shined with the moonlight that flowed into the small room from a window. The princess' father felt all the air go out of him when he realized what the thing was...a large dagger.

Ling felt his knees begin to buckle as anxiety replaced his fury, "W-Wait...don't. Please..." The Emperor reached out a pleading hand as his face turned white, "She's just a baby. Don't hurt her...I beg you."

All the intruders laughed at their enemy's pathetic mercy plea. Ling bit his slip at this. If they're hadn't been five of them together, and if they didn't have Li-Kiew in their arms; he could attack without warning. But as they were, Ling's hands were tied.

"Now then, Emperor. What will you do? Are you just going to stand there while we kill the future of this country?" Snorted the intruder holding Li-Kiew in a tightening grasp.

Another intruder chuckled, raising a brow, "Please, the kid's a girl. What hope could a girl be for this nation?"

"Right." Agreed the others.

It took all Ling's strength not to charge straight at the men right then and slash them all to pieces. First they had scared her. Then threatened her. Now they were insulting her. This torture was becoming too much for the Emperor of Xing to bare.

Suddenly, the cry from the Yao daughter became a full-blown shriek as blood flew in the air.

Ling instantly felt the sword slip from his hands when he saw the new large cut on his daughter's tiny arm.

"Bastard...!" Unable to hold back anymore, Ling took a step forward but the intruder with the katana stopped him when he held the sword's blade to Li-Kiew's small neck.

"Ah, ah, ah, Emperor. Don't make a move."

Ling could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his daughter's cry for help pounded against his eardrums. Blood dripped from the infant's arm to the floor, making a small pool. The Emperor couldn't stand back and watch forever. Since Li-Kiew was barely a week old, if she lost anymore blood, then...

_What should I do..._Ling gripped his chest as he felt his heart go at an incredible pace. A pace in which made it very hard for him to breath. If there was a time he desperately wished his old friend Greed were still sharing his body with him, it was now. He needed someone to help him remain calm and think out a plan. But he was alone, no guards around, and it was five against him and his daughter. Ling Yao was indeed royally screwed.

Dropping to his knees, Ling decided to make one final attempt to beg for mercy.

"Please. You can kill me, you can do whatever you like. Just leave her out of this. She doesn't need to be killed. It wouldn't do you any good!"

The intruders exchanged looks then looked back at the sad excuse for a country leader that laid before them.

"...Alright." The man with Li-Kiew mumbled, motioning Ling to stand, "We'll let the kid go. If you can take a step over to this window." The man pointed to a glass window built along the right side of Li-Kiew's nursery.

Ling complied without question. Once he got to the window, he turned back to the intruders with a sweaty face,

"Now what?"

The man with Li-Kiew grinned insanely, "...Now you scream."

At that instant, a shattering sound like the one Ling had heard earlier sounded from behind him. An extreme wave of pain went straight into the Emperor's back as he was forced forward from the thing that had just struck him from behind.

"AH!"

As Ling hit the floor, he heard the intruders laugh again and run out the door, with the young princess still in their arms.

"W-Wait-" He tried to cry but was interrupted by the rising blood in his throat as he let out a loud cough. Ling made an attempt to stand but fell as soon as he tried. The Emperor laid his head onto the floor and began hitting the carpet with his fist.

_Damn...Damn! Li-Kiew... _Just as tears began to steam down the injured Emperor's face, a familiar presence flashed in front of him. He forced himself to look up to see someone he had not expected.

"Lan Fan?!"

The Empress of Xing stood over her husband wearing her old bodyguard wear, including her mask that she had kept from years ago.

"Are you alright, my husba-"

Though sending his wife into battle was the last thing he wanted, Ling pointed at the door in desperation,

"Forget me! The intruders made it outside with Li-Kiew! Head after them!"

Lan Fan gasped and didn't take the time to argue. She flew out the room like a gust of wind. On the way down the hall, she caught several guards who were quickly instructed to go help Ling. Then within seconds, she had made it outside and instantly spotted the fleeing intruders.

"You won't get away..." The woman snarled to herself as she flew at two of them, taking them down with her automail's blade that cut both men in half in an instant.

"What the hell?" One of the remaining assassins shouted, chucking kunais at Lan Fan.

Dodging the barrage of weapons coming at her, Lan Fan swung her metal arm upward, slicing the man in his jaw. The assassin flew backwards, screaming his last cry. Ling's wife then turned to the two intruders who were left. The man with the katana and the other, holding a still-sobbing Li-Kiew.

"You little bitch. Who do you think you are?!" The man with the katana vanished from sight suddenly, surprising Lan Fan.

She swallowed hard and tried to focus on the presence when she felt the katana go through her right leg. Grunting loudly, Lan tried to jump away but froze when she felt the man rip the katana's blade out of her and then swing it towards her chest. Using her prosthetic arm as a shield, the Empress blocked the oncoming attack just barely. The two fighters began pushing on each other with all the strength they could muster. However, Lan Fan's focus was stolen when she noticed the man with her daughter pull out a weapon from his other pocket.

"No...Stop, dammit!"

The man with Li-Kiew chuckled darkly as he flashed a gun at the princess' mother, "My, my. You seem to be just as upset about this little one as her father was. Interesting indeed." A click from the gun being readied sounded.

"Ah..." Lan Fan felt herself be pushed backwards and tried to put her full focus back on her enemy at hand.

"Don't get distracted now. Or else you'll die before you can see the princess get shot in the head."

Lan Fan's eyes widened almost psychotically at the threat from the man. With a battle scream, Lan Fan kicked the man's legs, sending him falling and then swiftly took his head clean off with her automail.

The woman shook the blood off the metal of her hand and glared back at the last intruder. The one she held the most rage against.

"You. I'll make sure you have the most painful death." Lan Fan took a threatening step forward which caused the man to step back, slightly nervous.

"Y-You think you can kill me? Remember, I have the baby. If you want her back alive, I suggest you-" But the man was silenced when he felt a kunai hit him in his left shoulder. He groaned loudly and glared back at Lan Fan.

Lan Fan began walking slowly towards him; each step showing more rage then the last.

"You hurt my daughter, as well as my husband." Lan Fan was a mere five inches from grabbing her daughter now. She gripped the man's collar and pulled him towards him, "You're going to pay for what you've done."

The man coughed from the tightness he felt in his throat, "D-Daughter? Husband? Wait...you're-"

Lan Fan let her mask fall to the ground, revealing a terrifying look painted on the woman's face. The intruder's pupils became the side of specks.

"...The Empress..."

Knowing her mother was very close now, Li-Kiew cried louder than she had before and tried to kick the man that still held her.

Lan Fan's dark eyes wandered down to her pleading daughter and tried to reach for her. The intruded smiled at this,

"...Big mistake."

Lan Fan's eyes flew back over to him but the stare was not held long when she felt something hard smack her upside the face, sending her flying ex-guard's body plowed into the ground painfully.

"Nghhh..."

"You're awfully easy to distract, Empress. It's quite a disappointment really." She heard the man laugh as she sensed him come closer.

Lan Fan was about to rise but felt the assassin's foot crash against her stomach, pinning her down. Lan let out pained coughs as she tried to break free.

"What will you do now, hmm? Neither you nor your husband could protect you precious little princess. Some leaders this country has." The man used his other foot to begin kicking Lan Fan in her face, "Ever since that idiot Ling Yao took the throne, this country has gone to hell. He's nothing like the man before him. It's embarrassing."

Li-Kiew gave her holder another hard kick, which landed in the man's chin.

"OW! Damn you, brat." The intruder snarled, looking at the infant who was still crying but softer with more of a small crack in her voice. He spit to the side as he watched her, "This runt hasn't stopped crying once since we entered her room. She'll end up without a voice anyways so might as well do her in now."

At hearing his words, Lan Fan increased her power to break free from the intruder's hold,

"NO! I won't let y-" But her words were cut short when the man stepped onto her throat.

"You made a huge mistake coming after me alone. Especially since I still have my hostage. You and your husband aren't very bright at all."

Lan's hazel eyes slowly wandered over behind the man.

"See, this is why there was that fifty wives law in the first place. Just in case a heir was assassinated or born a GIRL..." The man nodded towards the crying infant, "Then the Emperor would still have plenty of heirs left. But that idiot Ling Yao destroyed that law and took only you as his wife. That was his worst mistake. After I kill this brat, I'll go and finish him. Count on it."

Lan Fan leaned her head back a little so she had a little breath to speak with,

"Y...You say...we made a huge mistake...You're...the one...who made the mistake..."

"Me?!" The intruder shouted before shaking his head with a grin, "No, dear. It's you who-"

Suddenly, metal crashed into the assassin's neck. Warmth flowed from the torn skin as the man barely turned his head to spot no one other than the Emperor right behind him.

"Your first mistake: hurting my daughter. Your second: hurting my wife." Ling pulled his sword from the man's neck then gave another swung, hitting him in the back of his head. The man fell with a fast thud.

Ling tossed his sword aside and scooped the crying Li-Kiew up. He tore part of his shirt and dabbed ever so gently at the wound on her skin.

"Wahhhaaaa...!"

Ling forced a smile as he continued to dab at the blood, "Gomen, sweetie. I know it hurts." Ling hugged his daughter tightly before turning to Lan Fan who had sat up, exhausted.

"Are you alright, Lan Fan?"

The young mother said nothing before kissing Li-Kiew on her forehead and brushing her silky hair with her automail fingers.

Ling grasped his free hand with Lan's flesh one.

"I'm so-"

"Hush." The Empress spoke, looking at Ling.

Both parents held the same look in their eyes. The look of guilt.

"Let's...get her back inside. We need to bandage her arm." Ling said simply, standing up.

"...Yes." Lan Fan stood up as well and began to follow her family back inside.

* * *

"How is she?" Ling looked at the doctor with deep concern.

"The wound on her arm isn't as deep as it appeared to be but you two should be very careful of it when holding her. It'll take a few weeks to fully heal, and it will most likely leave a scar." The doctor threw his medical tools into his bag and headed towards the door.

Both the Emperor and Empress bowed to their daughter's savior, bidding him goodbye for the night.

Ling sighed, looking down at his now-sleeping daughter who rested in the middle of his and Lan Fan's large bed.

"I think it'll be best if we keep her in here for a while. At least until she gets a little older."

"Or until we get better guards with better perception." Lan Fan groaned moodily, sitting on the opposite side of her daughter.

Ling half-smiled at his wife as his blue eyes locked onto her bandaged head and leg, "...Are you sure you're alright? I was really worried when you went out to fight since it's only been a-"

"I know. I'm fine though." Lan Fan looked to the floor, ashamed, "...I'm not that weak."

"I know that." Ling frowned, gently playing with his daughter's tiny hand with a finger, "I still worry about you. You're my wife after all."

The room went silent. Lan Fan turned to her husband who had taken off his shirt, revealing bandages wrapping around his chest and back. He had taken an arrow to the back earlier but after careful removal and treatment, it was said he too would make a full recovery.

"...We got lucky tonight...didn't we?"

Ling reluctantly nodded but then smirked, "I suppose. But you took down most of those men that I couldn't. I think if I hadn't shown up, you would have still beaten that head assassin." Ling looked to Lan Fan who was turned away, "After all, you had a hidden kunai you were gonna use to slash his neck when he was leaning over you. Right?"

A low chuckle escaped Lan Fan as she shook her head, "It was an old trick Grandfather taught me to only use if things got desperate in a fight. It would have been quite a gamble if I had used it though."

"Indeed." Ling thought aloud and laid down beside Li-Kiew. Placing a soft kiss to her small cheek, Ling ran fingers down her face that was still a little red from crying so much.

"I think you were right when you said she shouldn't leave our side for a while." Lan Fan turned her head to look at her husband and daughter.

Ling nodded, planting more kisses on Li-Kiew's face, "Yes. And if anyone dare try to hurt her again,"

"Next time we'll be sure to give them complete hell."

Ling smiled, "Or in your case of fighting, something worst then hell."

Lan laid down beside Li-Kiew and began mimicking her husband's actions.

"...Yes."

A new law was spread around the Imperial Palace and all of Xing from that point forward. The law: No one is to go near the princess without proper permission. If they do, and with the intention of causing her harm, then the individual will receive the living hell that is the Emperor and Empress' of Xing's wrath.

* * *

**_Artist Comments: It seems whenever I write a fic, I always get major block at the end. It was certainly true in this case. I just could not think of a good ending at all. And this is only a one-shot so I didn't want to drag the idea on any longer than I had to. So forgive me for the ending if you don't like it. It was just a brief idea I wanted to write out and see what people thought.  
_**

**_Reviews are appreciated. Thank you to those who read._**


End file.
